This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is part of a larger R01 study on colon cancer screening, which will assess the acceptability of a touch-screen computer intervention tailored to decisional stage, barriers, and "implementation intentions" for enhancing colorectal cancer screening in underserved populations.